It's better this way
by Glitterglue
Summary: Ummmm...D/G...It's short, It's sad, and (in my opinion) it SUCKS! But that doesn't mean you can't like it!


Disclaimer: Can you even buy Harry Potter?  
  
Author Note: ok, this is my first Harry Potter fic, well I did write one before this but I took it down cause it sucked. So please be nice. I am a HUGE D/G fan but I don't think they will end up together. So I wrote this fic. Takes place Ginny's 6th year and Draco's 7th.  
  
  
  
I can still remember the first day we had a real conversation. We both had a detention together, cleaning a giant football sized room on one of the bottom levels that I didn't even know existed. One of the many forbidden toys had been found in his room. I can't ever remember what it was, a screaming yo-yo maybe. It was a pretty harsh detention for such a small misdemeanor but he had to be punished strongly because….. "he was a prefect and an example must be made out of him at all times." At least that's what Mcgonagall said. I had been caught by Mrs. Norris out of bed past curfew. Again. I had slipped by with minor reprimands before but this was my 5th time in a month. People are still surprised with the large amount of detentions I go. I surpass Fred and George in by my 4th year. I guess trouble just follows me around, that would explain why I chose to love him.  
  
By the time Draco and I finish mopping the floor of what we fondly called "the torture chamber" (around 3 am) I was ready to have a heart attack. He was being….nice. I couldn't believe it. Every trace of smirk in his smile and cruel glint in his eye was gone. We had begun talking with the familiar exchange of insults. He made some comment about my hair, I brought up the "amazing bouncing ferret" incident. This went on for God knows how long before I realized that he was just joking with me, and I him. He was laughing. Not that snicker I hated so much, but a full-throated laugh.  
  
Maybe if I had been smarter then I would have noticed that he had been kinder a lot lately, ever since he had left school for a few weeks earlier in the year. If I had been smarter I would have asked where he had been, not that me knowing the answer would have changed anything.  
  
After that night things changed, we were friends. Not openly of course. The well known Weasly-Malfoy feud couldn't just end with no warning. Besides Draco and my brothers still hated each other with a passion. But things changed between the two of us. Whenever one of us needed to talk we would go down the "the torture chamber" and somehow the other would know and come too. I told him things I had kept as secrets for years and he told me what he went through living with his father. I didn't want to admit it then but I was falling in love with him.  
  
Then the day he graduated came. I was allowed to go to the party for the 7th years because Ron was in the graduating class. I saw him Draco slip through the door and I got the strange feeling in my stomach that told me he was going to the chamber. It was past dark so it took me a while in get there, narrowly missing a confrontation with Peeves. Once I stepped in I saw him sitting in the middle of the great marble floor, staring into space. I hadn't thought he knew I was there when he said teasingly,"Why do you always come here?"  
  
I laughed and sat down next to him. "Why do you come here?"  
  
"Why do you always answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Why do-." I couldn't finish because at that moment he kissed me. It was perfect, and then, then, it was over. I just sat there, shocked with my eyes closed. I heard he take a deep breath and say in a shaky voice, "Don't look for me."  
  
When I opened my eyes again, he was gone.  
  
  
  
I didn't see him again for another 5 years. It was at Ron and Hermione's wedding. Almost everyone that had been at Hogwarts the same time as them was there. With the war against the Voldemort still raging, everyone needed a little break. I didn't even know he had been invited and was more than a little surprised to see him talking quietly to Dumbledore in a corner of the reception hall.  
  
I caught his eye, and he walked hurriedly outside, where I was following closely. He waited for me at the entrance of the giant rose garden where the marriage ceremony had been about an hour earlier.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Ginny"  
  
"That's not an answer."  
  
"I hear you've been dating Potter."  
  
I heard pain in his voice even though he tried to cover it with aloofness. Yes, it was true, Harry and I had been dating for just over a year, there was even rumor that he would be proposing soon.  
  
"Yeah, I have, but that's only because the man I really love has been missing for five years."  
  
"It's only been 5, it's seems like a lot more to me…..Ginny, I'm sorry. But Potter is a good man…."  
  
"Draco, please don't say what I think you're going to say."  
  
"….It's better this way."  
  
With that he pulled out his wand.  
  
"I love you" and was gone. Again.  
  
  
  
He was dead a week later. Took a suicide mission, assigned to him by Harry no less. Harry told me that he had requested a mission where he would probably not make it back. It was then that I found out he had been working for our side every since his 5th year and the reason why he had missed some school in his 7th was because he was testifying against his father, who was then sent to Azkaban.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumdledore and I were the only people at his funeral.  
  
I married Harry a few years later, and we had 4 beautiful children, but through it all, I always loved him, and I know I always will.  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHH! I can't believe I wrote that, it's so sucky. I as much as I like Ginny and Draco together, I think by the end of the series, she'll be with Harry, and he'll be dead. That's just my theory. 


End file.
